


Just Stay

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another self prompt for " Just stay with me."Clint has secrets and the biggest is the Winter soldier.





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble that came to me when I was getting stuck on other things. Hope people will enjoy. Been writing a lot of fluff so needed some angst.

When people around SHIELD talk about them, Natasha is always the ones that people think lead the most exciting life, the one with all the secrets. There are rumors that she is still a double agent, that she has seduced half of SHIELD to her own cause, that she is actually a robot, all sorts of things.  Clint is the plainer of the two, still interesting but people figure he isn’t hiding anything, all of his secrets are known, the bad relationship with his brother, his circus past, there is nothing hidden about Clint. That is what people think but the truth is Clint has his own secrets, most to them known to Natasha but not all. Right now, he is with his biggest secret, the one that Natasha doesn’t even know about.

“How many times have we done this?”

The question is asked of Clint now and he turns to the speaker, runs  a hand through long brown hair. It is a gesture he has done before and he enjoys the way his bed partner leans into the touch just a bit.

“I think this make nine of actually being in bed together, we have ran into each other a few times before that. You asked me that last time, do you remember?”

He asks,knows that he probably doesn’t. The winter soldier doesn’t remember much, doesn’t even give a Clint a name and maybe this isn’t the healthiest relationship but Clint can’t walk away from it, can’t walk away from him.  The soldier just tilts his head now, shakes it slightly.

“Not that but I remember you bleeding in the rain, dragging you to my safehouse. You weren’t the target so I could help you, they didn’t have to know.”

He says this and Clint smiles just a bit now.

“That was the first time we met, I was nineteen,  wasn’t even with SHIELD yet. You took care of me,  stayed with me a couple of days and then left me at a hospital. I didn’t see you again for two years.”

It helps if Clint talks to him about all of this, helps him remember a bit faster. He never quite remembers everything but he always remembers just enough to trust Clint, to fall into bed with him, care for him till he has to leave. The soldier stares at Clint for a moment like he is remembering something more and he speaks again after a just a moment.

“We didn’t kiss that time, not like we do now but I remember brushing a kiss against a gash on your forehead, thought it would help but I don’t know why I thought that. A kiss like this.”

He brushes a soft kiss against Clint’s forehead now and Clint leans into it, loves the gentleness.

“Yep, just like that. I woke up during it, told you I should have your name if you were going to be smooching me and you told me that you didn’t have one.”

There is just a bit of sadness in Clint’s voice that he can’t quite hide and the soldier shrugs just a biit.

“I don’t have one. Is there something you would like to call me?”

He asks and this is a question he has asked before and Clint gives the name he has always have in the past.

“James.”

“Why James?”

He asks now and Clint shrugs just a bit.

“You look like a James.”

The truth is he looks a bit like James Barnes to Clint.  Bucky Barnes was always one of Clint’s favorite and he practically memorized the pictures of him in his text book and the soldier looks like those old pictures,  hair longer, a bit more haunted, but could be a ringer for Barnes.   

“You can call me James then, call me that till I have to leave.”

He says this and Clint  has to keep himself from frowning at the thought of him leaving, puts a smile on his face instead.

“Alright, James, want another kiss?”

James smiles and gives a little nod before claiming Clint’s lips. They spend  a bit more time together, touching and talking and holding each other but then James gets up,. Clint reaches a hand out, grabs his metal wrist, wants to show him he isn’t’ afraid of it and speaks softly, almost a whisper.

“Just stay with me.”

James looks at him for a moment before  giving a little nod, climbing back into the bed.

“I can stay till morning but then I have to go.”

Clint settles against him and shakes his head just a bit.

“You could come back with me, come back with SHIELD. I’m sure I could talk Fury into making a deal with you. You wouldn’t have to forget any more, could maybe remember everything.”

Clint wants him to come back with him so badly, wants to keep him for more than a night, but he has asked before and the answer is the same as always.

“I can’t. They would find me and they would hurt you. I can’t let that happen but I can stay with you for this night. “

Clint wants it to be for more than a night but he doesn’t know how to make it work yet so he just gives a little nod and James places a kiss against Clint’s forehead. Clint holds onto him tight as he starts to drift off to sleep, knows that in the morning he will be gone but they always manage to find each other, and maybe next time, James will stay.


End file.
